The Fake Girlfriend (Pausada)
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Sus padres tenían el propósito de prometerlo con una chica a la que detestaba. Su única salida era decir que tenía una novia, pero no tenía ninguna, aunque… solo tendría que buscar una chica que aceptase el trabajo y su amiga, Sakura Haruno, era la indicada para aquel trabajo.


**The Fake Girlfriend**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de Kishiputo-sama y la historia no es mía tampoco, es de mi cerebro y al pobre yo no lo controlo… u_u Es un malvado que tiene vida propio. **Cerebro:** ¡Cállate y escribe humana!

**Título:** The Fake Girlfriend

**Resumen:** Sasuke necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Sus padres tenían el propósito de prometerlo con una chica a la que detestaba. Su única salida era decir que tenía una novia, pero no tenía ninguna, aunque… solo tendría que buscar una chica que aceptase el trabajo y su amiga era la indicada para aquel trabajo.

**Advertencias:** Contiene Lemmon (Aun no se decide) - Ooc.

**Rating:** M

**Notas:** He decidido cambiar un poco el fic, fue por eso que he estado atrasada con él, ya que me vino a la mente algo y tenía que pues… Cambiarlo como ya dije. Siento el atraso, pero esto merece la espera. Además de que cambie el título, ya que pensé en uno nuevo. Bueno, vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Bajó del auto y miró la fachada de la mansión que era tan grande y tan lujosa, que le daba vergüenza decir que vivía ahí. Suspiro, no era que odiase la riqueza de su familia, solo era que odiaba lo que esta riqueza podía hacer con él. Bufó molesto y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, una de las sirvientas de la mansión abrió la puerta, recibiéndolo con saludos agradables, como si a él le importase como lo saludase, él solo necesitaba irse de ahí, porque sabía que aquella cena iba a ser el inicio de su desgracia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un chico de pelo y ojos como la noche, de tez como la porcelana, miro a su familia que estaba reunida en el comedor, para luego fijarla en su padre, el hombre mas duro y cruel que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Qué has dicho, padre?

Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre tan duro que era igual que las gorgonas, podría convertir en piedra, literalmente, a cualquier persona que lo mirase, era un hombre cruel y despiadado, tanto en el ámbito profesional como en el ámbito personal, hasta incluso con su familia. No entendía que había visto su madre en el…

El hombre lo miro con una mirada fría.

—Es de mala educación no prestar atención a lo que te dicen, Sasuke, no te he enseñado a eso…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, por eso odiaba las reuniones familiares que hacían cada fin de semana, su padre siempre buscaba la mínima excusa para hacerlo sentir miserable.

—Lo siento, padre… pero me podías repetir lo que has dicho…

—Que este fin de semana que viene iremos a nuestra casa de campo junto con los Matsumoto.

_«Ay no…», _pensó Sasuke y deseo haberlo dicho en voz alta, aunque eso significaba ganarse un pequeño sermón de su padre.

Los Matsumoto eran una familia adinerada, muy amiga de la suya, los odiaba, y lo que mas odiaba de aquella familia, era su hija, Karin Matsumoto. Era como un cayo en un pie, una urraca maldita. Lo fastidiaba tanto, se le tiraba encima, y eso había sido desde el principio, desde que podía recordar con claridad. ¿Acaso su padre no veía su sufrimiento en su cara? El sufría cuando tenía que estar junto a esa familia tan rara y luego después de que se mudara de casa de sus padres, siempre había evadido aquellas salidas de fin de semana, quizás podría evadirlas otra vez.

—Ah… Bueno, espero que les vaya bien…

—¿Disculpa?—su padre se rio—Vas a venir con nosotros…

—Es que no puedo…

—¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto su madre sonriente.

Que debía decir, casi no mentía a sus padres, pero era lo único que lo podía salvar de un fin de semana detestable, que podía decir.

—Es que tengo una prueba el lunes que viene y tengo que estudiar mucho…

—Ay, Sasuke siempre de estudioso…—dijo la voz niñada de su hermana gemela, Saaya, una chica igual de fastidiosa que la estúpida de Karin.

Sasuke miro a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si… No soy como tu que siempre anda reprobando…

—¡Sasuke!—le dijo su padre.

El tan solo suspiro.

—Perdón…

—Podrás estudiar el domingo en la noche cuando lleguemos, pero quiero que vayas, ya que los Matsumoto y yo tenemos un asunto que anunciar y tú tienes que estar presente porque te concierne a ti.

O sea que los asuntos de su padre eran más importantes que sus notas, aunque no tenía ningún examen, pero eso era lo que había querido decir su progenitor.

La excusa del examen no había funcionado, miro a su amigo de infancia que estaba frente a él sentado, buscando un poco de ayuda, este se encogió de hombros. Suspiro, no entendía porque su padre requería tanto de su presencia, al menos que… Planeaba algo para el.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar allí?—decidió preguntar para ver si su padre respondía la pregunta.

Su padre sonrió, pero no fue el quien la contestó.

—Bueno, es que tenemos una sorpresa para ti…—dijo su madre.

—Quiero saberla…

—Pero es una sorpresa…

—Entonces no iré…

—Hemos estado pensando que como Karin y tú siempre han estado juntos, pues…—su madre miro a su esposo y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que lo miraba después—Que deberíamos juntarlos de verdad… Novios, Prometidos y luego Esposos. ¿No es genial?

Oh no, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. ¿Cómo nunca lo había visto venir? Era eso, por eso su padre había estado siempre empeñado en que se acercase a Karin, era porque quería juntarlo con la hija de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno… Eso si que va a ser un problema…—escucho que decir su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Lo miro, así que pensaba lo mismo que él, que aquello era un problema porque el odiaba a Karin…

—¿Por qué Itachi?—pregunto su padre.

Itachi miro a Sasuke y sonrió.

—Es que Sasuke tiene novia…

—¿Qué?

¿Qué? El no tenia novia, de que estaba hablando Itachi, iba a decir algo pero su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, lo interrumpió.

—Ah, verdad. A mi se me olvida que ellos son novios…

—No sabia que tenías novia, Sasuke-kun…—dijo su madre confundida.

Sasuke sonrió con nerviosismo. Bueno, él tampoco sabía que tenía novia, miró a Naruto y este le guiño un ojo, ahora tenía que mentir de nuevo, pero esta vez era para convencer.

—Lo siento… No pensé que ustedes se interesaran por lo que hago…—dijo Sasuke comenzando a mentir.

—Sasuke-kun…—le replico su madre—Sabes que me importas, porque no me habías dicho que tenias novia…

—Se me olvido quizás…

—Eso cambia las cosas…—dijo su padre—pero aun así vendrás este fin de semana…

—Fugaku, si Sasuke va a venir quiero que traiga a su novia el jueves para conocerla, ya que estoy pensando que quizás ella deba ir también…

—Oh, si seria una buena idea—dijo Naruto metiéndose, como era de la familia, nadie decía nada—Si la conocieran, es una chica muy linda y simpática—se saco el móvil de la chaqueta y husmeo en el—Mire Mikoto-san—le dijo a la madre de Sasuke y le enseño el móvil—Es la que está en el medio…

Su madre grito como una loca.

—Si que es hermosa… Me encanta su pelo rosado…

¿Pelo rosado? Oh no… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Naruto? La única chica de pelo rosado era… aquella chica con aquella voz chillona y molestosa, aunque era su amiga era verdad que era así. Miró a su amigo, que le estaba sonriendo y luego miró a su hermano mayor que estaba igual de sonriente, ¿acaso lo habían planeado?

—Sasuke no sabía que tenías una novia tan hermosa…

—Ah, gracias…—murmuró Sasuke aun confundido y medio shockeado.

—Yo quiero verla…—dijo su hermana gemela, Saaya.

Su madre negó con la cabeza, y le entrego el móvil a Naruto.

—La veras el jueves—dijo y miro a Sasuke—porque la traerás el jueves… ¿De acuerdo?

—Veremos si es que quiere…—dijo Sasuke forzando una sonrisa, pero estaba medio enfadado.

Naruto e Itachi habían hecho un lio, como les decía a sus padres que aquellos dos habían mentido, metiéndolo en una relación que no era para nada verdad.

—Bueno… Yo ya me tengo que ir—dijo Itachi levantándose de su silla en el comedor, miro a Sasuke—¿Me das un aventón?

—De acuerdo—contesto. Se levantó también al igual que Naruto—Ya nos tendremos que ir entonces…

—Ah… Que mal…—dijo su madre levantándose igual.

Se despidieron de los restantes y Mikoto los acompañó hacia la puerta, Itachi y Naruto se despidieron de ella, cuando Sasuke se acercó a su madre a hacer lo mismo, ella lo tomo de la oreja y lo puso a su altura.

—Estoy enfadada porque no me dijiste que tenias novia…

—Lo siento, mama…

—Espero que la traigas de verdad y no le hagas caso a lo que diga tu padre, de todos modos, yo no quería que te juntases con esa muchachita, es hija de mi hija y todo, pero no me cae bien y menos para tenerla de nuera.

—Hmp, gracias…

—Ya vete… antes que tu padre se de cuenta de lo que has dicho allá dentro, créeme que no le ha caído bien la noticia de que tenias novia…

—Pues va a tener que soportarla…

—Si… Adiós cariño…

—Adiós…

Su madre le dio un abrazo y Sasuke se separo de ella para correr hacia su auto, subirse y arrancar, una vez que estuvieron lejos de la casa, decidió hablar y miro a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Estas loco?

—¿Te salve el culo, lo sabias?—le dijo su hermano arqueando las cejas.

—No me importa, me metiste en un lio…

—Vamos, Sasu-chan…—dijo esta vez Naruto a su lado.

—No me llames así, Cabron, esto también es tu culpa. ¿En que estaban pensando?

—Bueno, cuando llegamos, Itachi me llamo aparte y me dijo lo que pasaba con tu amiguita Karin… Así que…

—Mira, lo hice por una buena causa, se lo mucho que odias a la hija de los Matsumoto y no te culpo, solo quería salvarte. Además que tiene de malo, papa no va a saberlo al menos que se lo digamos nosotros, mantendremos este secreto entre nosotros—se explico Itachi.

—Y entre Sakura también…—dijo Naruto—Ahh… Ya me imagino lo que nos dirá cuando le digamos sobre en el lio que la metimos… Me va a golpear…

—Te lo mereces…

No podía imaginarse a Sakura fingiendo una relación, era tan seca, solo hablaba con ellos y con dos chicas mas. Además de que no era una buena mentirosa, eso el lo sabia. ¿En que diablos habían estado pensando esos dos imbéciles?

Su hermano suspiro atrás.

—Tienes hasta el jueves… para convencerla…

—No es justo…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo dices como si Sakura fuese horrible, un esperpento…

—No es fea…—le dijo Itachi al rubio—Se ve bien en la foto…

—No, no lo es… ¿Acaso no la viste cuando estábamos en el cine hace tres semanas?

Vio como Itachi se encogía de hombros.

—No me acuerdo, además estaba demasiado ocupado con mi novia para darme cuenta de otras chicas. Sasuke te vas a pasar de mi piso si vas a esa velocidad…

Sasuke que había aumentado la velocidad por la rabia, la redujo, unos minutos después entro en el complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía su hermano. Aparco el coche y antes de que el saliera, lo detuvo.

—Más te vale que esto funcione o los mato a los dos…

—Tu tarea primero es que convenzas a la chica…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo… pero ¿por que me ayudas…?

Su hermano se rio y lo miro como diciendo: ¿acaso no sabes el porque? Obvio que no lo sabia, su hermano no era muy generoso con el, solo lo hacia cuando le convenía… así que la razón le convenía…

—Es que no quiero a esa loca de familia…—hizo una cara de asco—Seria como tener dos Saayas juntas y ya estoy bien con una…

Ah, se le olvidaba que Saaya y Karin eran amigas, con razón lo eran, eran tan parecidas.

—Ya bájate y vete…

Su hermano se despidió y se fue, Sasuke arranco de nuevo y se fue a la casa que compartía con Naruto y otro chico más. Naruto que rara vez lo hacia, no hablo en todo el camino, si no que se mantuvo callado mirando por la ventana.

Tenia que pensar que le diría a Sakura mañana, aunque era su amiga, como podía proponerle una propuesta de esa magnitud, pero como amiga ella tenia que ayudarlo. Por primera vez… pediría ayuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la última clase del día y lo peor de todo era que era lunes, el peor día de la semana, aunque para él sería el jueves, el día que llevaría a su "novia" a conocer a su familia. Miro a la chica que estaba a dos sillas delante de el, aun no le había dicho nada y eso que había tenido varias oportunidades…

Suspiró y miró el pizarrón con expresión aburrida. No tenia idea alguna… desvió la mirada del pizarrón hacia su amigo que estaba en su puesto a su lado, que tenia cara de bobalicón mirando a una chica que estaba delante de él. Se rio por lo bajo, su amigo estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica y era un tonto por aun no decir nada…

Movió la cabeza. Se pregunto porque sus padres habían decidido comprometerlo con Karin, aunque su madre había dicho que se veían muy bien juntos y que eran amigos, algo que no era verdad, de seguro había algo más detrás de todo aquel embrollo.

¿Acaso sus padres no veían lo zorra que era esa chica? Mascullo una maldición un poco alto y el profesor de ese momento lo miro con una mirada no muy agradable. En ese momento sonó la campana de salida salvándolo de una regañina, le sonrió al profesor y este suspiro cansado.

—Bueno, repasen el capitul del libro de redacción. El lunes próximo tendremos una pequeña prueba y los dos días que faltan no vendré por un compromiso…—Sasuke sonrió, dos días sin el sensei, siempre era así, el hombre era tan vago—También hagan los ejercicios de que están al final de los capítulos…—dijo el sensei Kakashi Hatake, un hombre con el cabello blanco, totalmente haragán que buscaba la mínima excusa para llegar tarde o no llegar nunca a dar clases.

Sasuke bufo molesto después. Ni siquiera unas tareas o el simple hecho de repasar lo iba a salvar de su destino.

—¡Que pasen buen fin de semana!—dijo Kakashi-sensei sonriendo y se esfumo del aula rápidamente. Así era siempre.

Sasuke suspiro mientras recogía sus útiles escolares metiéndolos en su mochila negra. El no quería que llegara el fin de semana, porque eso significaba, un viaje estúpido, unos padres totalmente descabellados y una chica loca. ¿Acaso podría tener más mala suerte que aquella?

—Sasuke, vámonos…—escucho decir a una voz femenina.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada topándose con una de color verde. Sonrió, frente a él estaba su amiga de hace 4 años, Sakura Haruno, una chica con un extraño color de cabello, unos ojos totalmente encantadores y una sonrisa cálida que en sus peores tiempos lo reconfortaba y lo ayudaba. Ni siquiera era así con sus hermanos o sus padres. Ella era la única que podía hacerle sonreír así.

—Hmp…

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara?—dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

—Nee…el teme lo único que tiene es mal de amor…—dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, Naruto.

—Hmp… ¿No será al revés?

—¿En serio? ¿Sakura-chan tengo mal de amores?—le pregunto tontamente Naruto a la chica.

Sakura se rio y Sasuke tan solo sonrió. Ahora era el momento de decirle lo que tenía planeado con ella para poder salvarse él.

Dios. Su vida estaría arruinada. La tal Karin era una loca esquiciada, frustrada con el sexo y con él. Desde que era pequeño Karin no ha dejado de acosarlo y admitía que cuando era un niño había tenido un pequeño "enamoramiento" con ella, pero aquello había cambiado cuando había empezado a crecer y se había dado cuenta de que había mejores chicas que la pelirroja acosadora. Y ahora estaría condenado de por vida con esa loca, eso si es que no hacía algo para evitarlo.

—Haruno…—llamó a la chica y ella lo miro.

—No me llames así, Uchiha…

—¡Oh! ¡El teme se va a confesar!—grito Naruto emocionado y cogió sus cosas yéndose rápidamente del aula, antes de que Sasuke se enfadara, aunque el imbécil sabia que iba a agarrarlo de todas formas.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras comenzaba a salir del aula junto a Sakura siguiendo a Naruto.

—¿Te vas a confesar? ¿Qué hiciste?

—No, no es eso…

—¿Y que es, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Sakura con su melodiosa voz.

Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió hacia la chica.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo a algún sitio?—sugirió Sasuke.

—Ok, pero me dirás que te pasa, ¿verdad?

Claro que se lo diría, solo esperaba que esta aceptase lo que tenía propuesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro a su amigo por encima de su Coca-Cola. Estaban en una cafetería luego de haber salido del instituto. Sasuke había insistido en ir allí. Se preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Estaba así desde el comienzo de las clase, bueno, tenía días así. Lo que le pasaba tenía que ser algo grave. Aunque… En sus 4 años conociendo al popular Sasuke Uchiha, nunca vio que este estuviera de esa forma, todo distraído y callado, bueno, él era un poco callado de por sí, pero eso era por su personalidad seria.

Sonrió y recordó cuando lo conoció, era su primer año en aquel instituto y se había perdido, deambulando por el patio del instituto se había topado con Sasuke quien le había parecido el chico más guapo y luego con Naruto, sus ojos se habían deslumbrado viendo a aquellos dos guapos chicos. Ella se había acercado al dúo y le había preguntado donde quedaba el lugar donde iba. Ellos se habían ofrecido a llevarla, bueno más bien Naruto se había ofrecido a llevarla, Sasuke solo se agregó a la ecuación. Luego de que la llevasen al edificio, se había despedido. Sakura quedo encantada con ellos dos y después lo quedo más al saber que aquellos dos iban en su mismo salón de clases. Habían congeniado al instante, ya que tanto a los chicos como a ella les gustaban las cosas agresivas desde la lucha libre, carreras de auto y grupos de Rock y J-Rock. Se habían hecho amigos en un santiamén. Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Sakura ya que la curiosidad estaba acabando con ella. Sasuke que se había mantenido callado, levantó la mirada de sus papas fritas.

Sakura esperó pero luego comenzó a desesperarse. La curiosidad se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Quería saber ya. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Aquello que le estaba pasando debía de ser muy grande. Dios, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Espera. Una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro… ¿Es que acaso Sasuke iba a…?

_«¿Se me va a confesar?»,_ pensó Sakura sin poder creerlo. Tenía que ser aquello. Sasuke estaba actuando raro, como si eso fuese lo que le sucedía. Eso era, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella.

—Sakura antes de que te diga lo que tengo que decirte. Tienes que aceptar…

¿Aceptar? Arqueo las cejas, no entendía a lo que se refería Sasuke. Sera que en serio se le iba a confesar. Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían roja. Dios, era un sueño hecho realidad. Un manto de negatividad se cernió sobre ella. No, no podía ser eso. Sasuke la veía como una amiga y nunca había dado indicios de sentir algo diferente que no sea amistad. Soltó un suspiro. Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, así que debía de ser otra cosa, y por la expresión de su cara supuso que sería algo serio.

—¿Aceptar?

Sasuke asintió.

—Yo no sé a lo que te refieres. Aceptare, pero si es algo malo no lo hare…

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en el día y en muchos días, iluminando su rostro. Fue tan magnifico que se quedo con la boca abierta, toda deslumbrada por esa sonrisa.

—Bien—murmuro Sasuke—Yo te necesito.

¿La necesita? Oh dios, aquello fue tan repentino que su corazón se detuvo. Sasuke la necesitaba… Entonces si era una confesión, pero que rara confesión. Aun así se sentía feliz. Iba a decir algo pero Sasuke se adelantó.

—El fin de semana fui a casa de mis padres…—dijo el dejando a Sakura confundida. ¿No habían estado hablando de que el la necesitaba? ¿Por qué saltaba con sus padres ahora?

—Si, me estaba preguntando por que siempre evadías a tus padres, es bueno que retomes tu relación con ellos. Son tu familia y ellos estarán para ti siempre que los necesites.

—Esta vez me han defraudado. Han hecho algo que no me ha gustado, me han medio comprometido con una chica…—dijo Sasuke—Tengo una prometida…

—¿Qué?

Sakura lo miro perpleja_. «¿Prometida? ¿Sasuke tiene una prometida?»,_ pensó asustada. No podía ser cierto. Lo miro a la cara fijamente y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mintiendo. Todo lo que estaba pensando, sobre la confesión se fue al retrete en aquel instante.

—¡Pero no puedes casarte!—gritó Sakura levantándose de la mesa al darse cuenta de la situación.

Sus padres lo habían comprometido. Eso significaba que en unos años se casaría con esa chica y ella… Bajo la cabeza derrotada, entonces para que la necesitaba Sasuke, pero espera. Su actitud positiva volvió, el había dicho que sus padres lo habían defraudado, así que las cosas no estaban buenas.

Los dos chicos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—Claro, lo digo porque eres demasiado joven y tienes una vida por delante y porque…—comenzó a decir ella mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Es cierto pero…—Sasuke miro a Naruto y luego a ella—Naruto y mi hermano mayor salvaron un poco mi vida…

Sakura levantó las cejas, confusa. No entendía. ¿Qué tenia que ver aquello con ella?

—Yo siempre de generoso con Sasuke y esta es la primera vez que el teme me agradece, estoy tan feliz, Sakura-chan, Sasuke tiene corazón—dijo Naruto con felicidad y lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota, deja que Sasuke se explique.

—Auch…—murmuro el rubio sobándose el área adolorida.

—Como decía, este y otro imbécil me salvaron, o algo así. La cosa es que…—se quedo callado y Sakura se pregunto que cosa era que tenia a Sasuke tan raro, estaba como nervioso, aunque no, no debía de ser verdad—El jueves tengo que volver a la casa de mis padres… —dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ajam…

—Tengo que ir acompañado con una chica como mi novia…

Sakura siguió confundida. Sasuke la estaba enredando.

—Pero tú no tienes novia… ¿Acaso le pagaras a alguien para que lo sea?

Sasuke se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Algo así…

—Eso es estúpido. Tus padres saben que no tienes ninguna novia. Tus hermanos también lo saben, todo el mundo lo sabe…—murmuro Sakura—Además de que es completamente irracional. ¿Tú crees que tus padres no te tienen vigilado? Lo hacen… Eres importante…

—¿Y eso que? Con un poco de ayuda todo se resuelve. Hoy andas negativa… ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarme?

—Ah, ahora entiendo, fingirás que tienes una novia y quieres que yo te ayude a buscar una… ¿Es eso?—dijo Sakura acariciándose la mejilla. Esa novia podía ser una de las múltiples chicas con las que Sasuke se acostaba. Sonrió—Lo malo es que no conozco muchas chicas… ¿Crees que tus padres se tomaran el cuentecito?

Sasuke se rio como un maniático. Sakura y Naruto lo miraron raro, era extraño que el chico se riera de esa forma. Naruto le siguió y los miro a los dos confundida, ¿De que se reían? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No le gustaba que se estuvieran riendo sin ella. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Tontos chicos.

Sasuke dejo de reírse.

—Mis padres si se tomaran el cuentecito. Lo harán porque ya esta decidido… Ya le enseñe a mi "novia"…

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? No, mejor dicho… La Desgraciada…—murmuro la pelirosa mientras miraba hacia otro lado, desde hace rato estaba siendo observada demasiado por Sasuke, que la miraba muy raro—¿Sasuke, quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—¿Así como?

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se, pero me asusta.

—Si, es cierto teme, estas mirando raro a Sakura…—dijo el rubio—pero ya cuéntale lo que hemos planeando, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke fijo su mirada en ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. ¿Qué pasaba? Si quería que ella le buscase una novia solo tenia que decirlo y no reírse de ella… ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal? Espera. Además, él podía conseguirse cualquier chica por sí solo, no necesitaba su ayuda. Solo estaban molestándola como siempre lo hacían.

—Bueno… Entonces quieres que te ayude a buscar novia…—murmuro Sakura pero recordó que Sasuke había dicho que se la había enseñado a sus padres ya—Espera, has dicho que ya se la habías enseñado a tus padres…—dijo y vio como él asentía.

—Sí, lo hice o mejor dicho, Naruto lo hizo…—dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto que asentía como loco, como uno de esos perritos de decoración que movían la cabeza cada vez que lo tocabas.

—Ya me están confundiendo…

El no dejo de sonreír.

—Basta… Solo estabas bromeando y me estabas poniendo a prueba, ¿verdad?—pregunto Sakura, porque tanto él como Naruto sonreían de una forma rara, como si estuviesen jugando con ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, borrando su sonrisa de un pronto.

—¿Acaso te parezco un payaso?—pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—N-no…

—Esto es serio…

—El teme se puso serio…—dijo Naruto mientras sorbía un poco de su batido.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—¿Me van a dejar hablar?

—Si…

—¿Ya has entendido?

—Yo… Bueno, si no estas bromeando, deberíamos preguntarle a algunas chicas, quizás a… no se… No tengo muchas amigas y las que son están ocupadas… Aunque…—miro a Sasuke—¿Por qué te rehúsas a tu prometida?—pregunto, aunque se imaginó que su prometida debía de ser un tanto fea para que Sasuke se rehusara—Debe ser hermosa… Si es amiga de tu familia…

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a reírse otra vez, pero esta vez como un loco. Sasuke lo miro de mala manera y Naruto dejo de reírse para después poner una cara de asco y luego volver a reírse pero llamando más la atención. Sasuke enterró la cara entre las manos, y Sakura sonrió. Sasuke debía de estar pensando que Naruto era un estúpido.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—decidió preguntarla Sakura al rubio.

—Si la vieras Sakura no dirías que es hermosa. Es fea, bueno, a mí no me gusta. Al teme le gustaba antes, no sé qué le veía.

—Naruto…—dijo Sasuke con una advertencia en su voz.

El rubio se calló haciendo una cremallera con sus manos sobre su boca y Sasuke la miro otra vez a ella.

—Sakura…—murmuro mirándola.

—Kami es que no se lo que le viste a Karin, teme…—siguió hablando el rubio, riéndose.

—Ya basta…

—¿Quién es Karin?—pregunto Sakura—¿Ese es el nombre de tu prometida?

—Es una loca que estaba y sigue frustrada con Sasuke desde que son pequeños. Lo ha fastidiado desde que tenemos uso de razón. Karin es hija de uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Sasuke, Orochimaru Matsumoto, un hombre de cuerpo raro y…—hizo un ademan de manos—No te gustara saber como es… En fin, los padres de Sasuke y Karin son muy amigos. Tal vez por eso han decido comprometerlos—dijo esto ultimo mirando a su amigo.

—Hmp, no me voy a casar con ella y punto. Nadie me va a obligar.

—Sabes, teme, te van a obligar. Estas soltero, no tienes a ninguna chica, vives del dinero de tus padres, si haces algo en su contra ya sabes lo que te va a pasar. Creo que solo te salva que tengas una novia, pero nosotros sabemos que no eres capaz de durar 24 horas con una chica, estas condenado, amigo—se burló Naruto mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Sasuke.

Sakura se rio. Naruto si era todo un payaso.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tu el que sugirió el plan? Cambias de opinión muy rápido…

—Ah si… Verdad… pero mira a Sakura no le agrado para nada lo que dijiste. ¿En que estaba pensando? Debí decirle a Mikoto-sama que era Ino, ella si se atrevería, aunque Sai me mataría…

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, como esperando que ella dijese algo. Sakura seguía sin entender nada de lo que decían sus amigos.

—Yo, aun no entiendo…—le dijo, aun mas confundida.

—Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia…—soltó Sasuke dejándola con la boca abierta.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hola… quiero decirles que he cambiado los capítulos porque… En mi cabeza la pensé de esta forma, no se que me paso que se me había olvidado, pero ahora lo recordé y lo plantee en el documento, mejorándola, el segundo capitulo que va después esta igual que este, tiene partes que he dejado iguales y otras que he modificado.<p>

Espero que les guste el cambio. La novela seguirá… Siento haber borrado los capítulos y durado un tiempo sin actualizar pero tenia que organizar mis ideas para no repetirlas… Ya saben…

Denise 3


End file.
